


bound 2 fall in love

by club27



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (just for the weed), Alternate Universe - No COVID, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marijuana, No Beta, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Actually Unrequited Lust, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Smut, poly dream team, sorry i am self-projecting lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club27/pseuds/club27
Summary: "It's weird," Dream's voice crackled through the phone speakers. "Like-- this will sound crazy, but do you guys think it's possible to love two people at the same time?"As much as Sapnap tried to scrabble a hold on the idea that Dream was probably just creating deep conversation as they usually did before his heart took the confession and ran with it, and as much as he tried to blame the uncontrollable fluttering of his heart on the Texas heat suffocating him, he knew deep down...Okay, maybe George's soft chuckle confirmed that he was hopelessly in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 605





	1. 1 | you're always taking my breath away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys lmao i got into this fandom kinda, i'm not good at finishing fics ever but i really do feel passionate about this one.
> 
> it's gonna be a wild angsty ride.
> 
> work title from ["bound" by ponderosa twins plus one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6mGHwHMB5s) and ["bound 2" by kanye west](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gjKuISTMRE) :)

Truthfully, all of the flirting between Sapnap and Dream was fanservice.

Sapnap was incredibly affectionate on and off camera, sure -- truth be told, if he were ever to meet up with Dream, they could very well end up platonically cuddling on the couch or something during a movie. Yes, a very real possibility. But the truth, the incredibly painful truth, was that Dream didn't actually feel anything for him other than a deep friendship. Maybe that's why it pissed him off to no end sometimes how they could flirt so easily, how _Dream_ could flirt so easily, without having an ounce of romantic attraction towards Sapnap.

In a sick sense, he liked it. For a moment he could pretend that some of the things they said to each other were real and not simply fanservice or, when it happened off screen rarely, a big joke. It all felt like a huge "fuck you" by the world to him. Sure, you find a guy of your dreams, who flirts relentlessly and makes your heart jump on the regular and is literally one of the two most close people to you ever. But the catch is he's never gonna love you back. Ouch.

So, when it all came to a head during a random SMP stream, he felt a little like he was entitled to feel that rage. He's always been a pretty sensitive guy so he didn't think much of it when he got upset and had to leave the call on some excuse about personal family issues. Like usual, he could probably make some type of lie that he just got overwhelmed by all of the jokes they kept making towards him because he knew Dream and George saw straight through his lie.

The texts from the two of them were no surprise whatsoever. First was Dream, right when the stream ended.

_hey what happened? - **6:32 pm**  
I'm sorry if we said soemthing wrong - **6:32 pm**  
something* - **6:33 pm**  
i'm here if you need to talk dude - **6:36 pm**_

And that's why loving George was easier. Dream was finely tuned to other people's emotions and feelings and impulsive as hell. But George on the other hand was shit at dealing with other people's feelings, as much as he wanted to. His heart was always in the right place but he didn't have the words and had trouble showing affection the way Dream and Sapnap did so openly. George's texts were simple, just stating he was sorry if he did anything, and that they could play COD later if he wanted to. He never flirted as much as Dream did. He never joked about the things Dream did. Sapnap consistently teased George, and it was easier to be the one doing the teasing rather than being the one receiving. Since it was all a joke, it was as if he was playing out a sick fantasy in his head in a way. Because he "didn't mean it", he could project all those truthful feelings he felt for his best friend. 

The stream had been a difficult one to deal with though. Before they started, he was on the verge of a panic attack. The entire day had just been a mess; he burnt his breakfast, he got stuck in the worst traffic trying to escape the Walmart parking lot in the morning, and he had been feeling incredibly insecure after reading a hate comment on a picture of his face. Then the stream came, and it just _had_ to be one of those rare times that George decided he wanted to make flirty jokes too, and him and Dream were relentless. Sapnap tried his best to match their energy and flirt back for the fans, and some of it was quite fun, but he just couldn't take anymore. Once he fell on a particularly easy parkour, which frustrated him beyond belief for no real reason, he decided it was time for him to leave.

Instead of texting either of them back, he opted for texting back some of his real life friends and decided to cool off before he did anything stupid. The worst part, probably, of this whole ordeal was the fact that Dream and George were literally his two closest friends who always knew how to cheer him up, but they were the cause of his problems. He couldn't really go and talk to them about this problem. _Oh yeah, sorry guys, I left because I'm so fucking in love with you guys that I can't handle your flirting_. Yeah right.

Eventually they kept calling him so much that he answered out of pure rage.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said, trying to mask his true feelings.

"We just wanted to check up on you," Dream said softly. "I know something was up earlier after the stream."

"It was nothing," Sapnap mumbled, playing with a loose thread on his hoodie to distract himself from the situation at hand. He heard George huff a little in the background. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"If you say so," George sighed. "But you can always talk to us, Sapnap. Seriously." _I know_ , he thought to himself bitterly, _if only you guys knew how I really feel_.

"I know, it's just.. something else. I'm just having a bad day, okay? We can stream again tomorrow, I'll be in a better mood."

"Okay," said Dream, rustling in what Sapnap presumed was his bed. "I love you dude, goodnight." Why? Why did he have to say things like that so effortlessly. It was true, of course it was true, it just wasn't in the way Sapnap desperately needed.

"Goodnight, Sapnap, it's like--" George paused to check the time. "Like ten PM over there." Okay, he couldn't help but scoff at George's comment. It may be late in Texas but it was even later in England.

"Shut up George, you're the one who needs sleep. Goodnight guys." he said softly.

The call ended before George could protest, and he couldn't help the sobbing fit he fell into at the dial tone. It fucking sucked. He felt like a huge baby rather than a nineteen year old man. Sapnap's hands shook as he pulled his blanket over himself, settling into his cold, lonely bed. Of course of all people it would be him with two huge crushes on dudes who lived thousands of miles away. Two very, very unrequited crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a short chapter, i plan to make others longer!
> 
> i appreciate all comments/kudos/feedback <3
> 
> chapter title from ["neu roses" by daniel caesar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJG_rMhnNlY)


	2. 2 | i don't wanna be okay without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil angst, a lil surprise :)

Sapnap stayed true to his word and had a better stream the next day. Gradually, he got more distant over the course of three weeks. Every time he picked up the phone to text or call the pair back or get ready to join the stream, something ugly curled in him like a knife and he simply couldn't bring himself to. 

It wasn't uncommon for him to get distant every so once in a while ; he had school work a lot of the time, and had to take some time away from Minecraft and his audience to work on that. What was uncommon was for him to completely ignore Dream and George. The trio talked every single day no matter what. At first they believed his lie that he was just busy, but then they realized that it was definitely just a cover up when he didn't talk in their groupchat a single time over the span of three days. 

For some reason, he just couldn't stand to talk to either of them. Guilt festered in his gut, rearing its ugly head each time they tried to reach him. He wanted to talk to them, really, but he couldn't bring himself to. It wasn't their fault, and that was the worst part. 

In their texts it was clear they believed it was something they did to him In secret he watched their streams, laughing and smiling at the jokes they cracked. Some people in the chat asked where he was, making him recoil a little, but he didn't let that deter him. 

It was times like that where he could study them. Specifically George, because Dream still hadn't done a face reveal to his audience. 

George deciding to do facecam streams was literally the best thing to ever happen, and he thanked whatever deity up there that made that happen. Every smile and facial expression he made was so beautiful. Jesus Christ he was simping for a man literally _five years older_ than him. He began to think of Dream too, and just how different the two of them looked. 

It was things like that that made him wonder how he fell in love with both of them. 

George was more of a pretty boy. He had soft features, blushed all of the damn time, and he looked younger than he actually was. The only word Sapnap could conjure up to even begin to describe him was adorable. He snickered at the random thought that there was no way George was taller than him, he was just too cute. All of those lanky limbs and soft, pale skin, he..... had to _stop_ thinking about things like that, _what the fuck_. It was unfortunate that the webcam didn't do him justice. There were so many adorable freckles scattered across his face, and when he blushed over FaceTime where the quality was way better, his entire face up to the tips of his ears flushed pink. 

Then there was Dream -- strong, toned body, sharper features, he looked older than he was. Everything about him screamed _hot_ , his face looked like one that would simply demand attention in a room full of people. From living in Florida, his skin was sunkissed and golden, all of those freckles speckled across his skin multiplying each time he went out. 

How two completely different people could catch his attention so easily, he had no clue.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the audio through his headphones suddenly ending. George had finished his stream. Sighing, he moved from his computer back to his bed, where he had rested too much over the past few weeks. 

A FaceTime call started in their groupchat together, and he felt his heart flutter a little at that prospect. They could just call without him, but they chose to continue to call in the groupchat just in case he came back. Shakily, he prepared himself for what was about to come. 

Sapnap answered the call.

"Sapnap!" they both exclaimed at the same time, matching each other's excitement at the fact he finally was going to talk to them after three days. His stomach instantly began to flutter, palms becoming sweaty out of anxiety and happiness.

George had his phone propped up on his desk, so he could see him from the waist up. His face was propped up on his fist, and he looked shocked. Dream was lying in bed, holding his phone in front of his face. Warmth flooded his gut at the sight of both of them. They were just so... so perfect. 

Despite joining the call, he couldn't bring himself to show his full face. He hadn't showered the previous day and had greasy hair, and a bad breakout, and his eyes were puffy from crying his heart out. So he kept his camera on his eyebrows and up. 

"Hey guys," he croaked, knowing he sounded like a complete idiot. It was definitely not possible, but he wished that they could pretend he hadn't totally disappeared for the past few days. Both of them had gigantic smiles at his appearance. It was platonic, he told himself over and over again, but his heart just couldn't stop twisting happily about it. Damn it. "I love you guys." He whispered, breathless and rushed. Something deeply primal in him made him feel desperate to say it. Just to hear them say it back.

"We love you too Sapnap," George smiled, eyes crinkling and soft, and it meant the world because he never said it so easily, "and we're glad you're back." 

"Yeah, you better stay," Dream said in mock anger, but he couldn't keep the act up when a huge grin plagued his face. "I'm kidding. If you need to talk about anything, dude... we're here. We love you too." 

Inhaling shakily, he felt hot tears begin to slide down his cheeks. And before he knew it, he was sobbing embarrassingly loud in the call. "I just haven't really -- I don't know, I haven't really felt worth it recently. And I just have all of these confusing feelings, and fuck I don't know. I wish you guys were here in person." It was partially the truth, and he could applaud himself on that. What he wouldn't give to be able to be just let out all of his feelings in the arms of his two favorite people. Dream and George were the dynamic duo to the public, and he just couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't be there. Especially when he was battling a huge crush on them. 

The worst part: he had nobody to tell about his crush. He didn't have any real life friends he could trust like that, and he couldn't really trust the other SMP members to not say anything, and his usual options were the object of his affection. Basically, he was fucked.

"I'm sorry Sap," Dream whispered. His eyes were shining with wetness, and that broke Sapnap's heart. He didn't want them to cry because of him. Though George said nothing, he looked attentive as ever, nervously chewing his lip. As Dream spoke, George maneuvered to his bed to get comfortable. "You are worth it, trust me. All of the fans have been wondering where you are. It wouldn't be the Dream Team without you."

The words were reassuring coming from him, but he still couldn't push down all of the insecurities built up. George spoke up, "I agree with Dream. I'm glad you finally came to us.. we really missed you Sapnap. A lot. We need you." Even though his brain said that there was no way any of it was true, his heart skipped a beat. _We need you_.

"And we were kind of thinking about... maybe doing a meetup? Just us three, in person?" Dream suggested, and Sapnap froze. What the fuck? That was out of literally nowhere. He finally panned the camera down, desperately trying to wipe away his ugly tears, in shock from the sudden revelation. A meet up. With Dream and George. In real life.

"You -- you what?" he questioned, running a hand through his hair. There was no way this was happening right now.

"If you aren't down we don't have to dude, but we we've been talking about it lately. We've been friends for years now, and we discuss this so much. Plus I'm sure it would make some good content for YouTube anyways. But... especially because we know life's been hard on you lately, we wanna be there for you. Like, actually. We can even cuddle while watching a movie," he joked, referencing a conversation they had in stream once. 

Ignoring the flirting that was literally causing his entire inner turmoil, Sapnap couldn't hide his smile and red cheeks at what he said. They _wanted_ to be there for _him_? "O-Of course I'd want to, but when? And where? Man, I'm so excited," he grinned.

"We were waiting for you to come back to talk about it." Dream laughed. Shit. Now he felt pretty damn bad for disappearing, when they could've planned this whole trip earlier.

After a longer conversation of teasing and laughing, he fell into his usual comfortable self around them. It was hard not to. Maybe that's why he was so scared to talk to them again; even though he had so much inner turmoil over them, he also couldn't help but to always act as if he was fine around them without even trying. They made it hard to be sad or upset. 

Eventually they decided that they would meet up two weeks from then in Houston and stay at Sapnap's place. Sapnap and Dream teased George for having to endure the heat of Texas fall, which Dream would of course be used to. George attempted to protest. Their dynamic was soothing after the past three weeks. 

The trip began to worry him before he fell asleep. He would have to deal with sharing a living space with both of them, having to be close with them and feel them physically. He could sit next to them and just feel their body warmth and reach out to touch them. Sapnap had no clue how the hell he was going to endure the teasing and flirting in person, though. They were definitely going to platonically cuddle and hug, and he was typically a very physically affectionate person. That raised the question of how he was supposed to be like that and act normal when it was his two crushes. 

Sapnap ended up falling asleep in call, pretending he didn't hear their teasing jokes about him being adorable just before sleep overtook him. Maybe, just maybe, things could be okay again. The whole call had left him feeling content and ready to jump back into their friendship.

His conclusion for the trip: all he had to do was get over this crush before they came to Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for so much positive reception to the first chapter! i hope i can keep this story interesting to yall. it probably seems like its moving super fast but the meetup week is gonna go by a little slower, and well, theres still a lot left after that. ;)
> 
> chapter title from ["i dont wanna be okay without you" by charlie burg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97S946ek2-0)


	3. 3 | gloomy days just seem to shine a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez im really sorry i havent updated, ive been super busy this week tbh. once school starts again im going to try and update more tho >:)
> 
> also thank u guys soso much for all the feedback! i appreciate it so much, and if i didnt reply to your comment im sorry but thank you so much again!

Sapnap's wish was sort of easier said than done.

When he first realized he had a crush on Dream, before George ever came into the picture, he got over the initial shock quicker than expected. Before that, he never felt that way about a guy before. It seemed like some dumb teenaged boy crush at first, butterflies and all. Coming to terms with being probably bisexual didn't really bother him so much. It wasn't that bad, and it wasn't like anybody in person had to even know -- so he kept it a secret. 

In time he learned that no, it definitely wasn't some temporary infatuation like every other crush he'd experienced. After the first year he deemed it as himself being in love with no way to back out. Each passing day, his heart broke a little more until eventually he was completely numb to the pain of not being able to have the person he wanted. 

It was a little sick but he could at least revel in the pleasure of being close to Dream. He got to be the first person he went to for everything personal, he got to see his face, he got to comfort him and know his deepest, darkest secrets. And if that was all Sapnap could allow himself, well, who was he to deny it?

Then George came along. At first he felt jealous at how easily he got on with Dream, jealous that he probably seemed like some kid to both of them. It wasn't like he didn't get on with George -- he did, quite well actually. He just didn't want to share the only thing he let himself have. It was an endless mantra in his heart, begging George to please just go, please let him have his best friend back. 

He stopped being so obsessive after the first couple months. With much reluctance, he let George into his heart, and vice versa. It was a little bit of a desperate attempt to repent for his former coldness towards him when Dream began pointing it out. 

As much as he was thankful for everything George gave him, it still fucking sucked when he realized that _oh shit, I have a crush on George too_. That was just his luck. 

Even that wasn't as hard to accept and move past. Just like the situation with Dream, he allowed himself get over it, let the feelings seep into his heart and let him be selfish with the few things he let himself bask in.

So that's why whenever he believed he needed to get over the crush in two weeks, he truly thought it was possible.

Okay, _maybe_ he was a little bit of an idiot for actually believing that. Getting over years worth of pent up emotion in just a couple of weeks was incredibly unrealistic, but he didn't want to believe it. 

Each day, he attempted (and failed) to imagine what it was like to feel simple, platonic feelings for both of them. Sapnap needed to see it all from their shoes. He even tried to compare it to the times he would talk to literally any other SMP member, but it was just too different. It frustrated him to no end. 

Dream and George were just _special_. They understood him in a way that nobody else could. They were the missing pieces to the puzzle of his mind and heart, and he absolutely hated it so much that he began to cry every night before bed. All he could do, he felt, was plead to some non existent god to just please let him get over it.

But his wish never came. 

-

“I’m so excited for y’all to come,” Sapnap confessed. The grin on his face was uncontainable. It was the night before they were supposed to head out, which sent his heart into some crazy flurry of excitement and nerves. 

“Me too,” Dream replied. He could hear the smile in his voice as well. “I bet George is so excited, he’s just too scared to say anything.” 

“Shut up Dream,” came George’s voice. And then, softer, “I actually am excited to see you guys.”

They both cheered at his response, making it a bigger deal than it was. George was affectionate sometimes off-camera, but his love language with the pair of them was more playful insults. The times he admitted the truth, hidden beneath walls and prickly thorns, was the best feeling. 

And for a split second, while they let out a few more gushy feelings to each other, Sapnap let himself imagine that it would be like this all the time if they loved him back.

-

In the morning, Sapnap woke up in a bit of a slump. He had a headache from staying up so late, he kind of looked like shit, and then he scrambled to look better as quick as possible because Dream was coming.

Each passing second made it seem like maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. He was so, so hopelessly in love that he felt bound to fuck it all up. Which wasn’t a good feeling whatsoever. 

Then again, it was _Dream_ , his best friend of years. He knew how to talk around him, how to finely tune what he did and said around him. It couldn’t be so bad. 

The traffic didn’t contribute to his mood at all. The airport was always outrageously busy, one of the reasons he dreaded having to pick his best friend up. _"Okay, my flight should arrive around ten AM. I'll text you once I touch down."_ The words rang in Sapnap's head over and over. 

He wasn't ready at all. He wasn't ready to get to see Dream and have him invading all of his five senses in a completely welcome way. All he could think about was how they were definitely going to hug and touch. How he would get to see that handsome face in person.

Roughly around the time Dream gave him, he pulled into a parking garage of the William P. Hobby Airport, and sat in the driver's seat long enough to send himself into an awful spiral of feelings. 

A part of him was wondering why he even agreed to this, knowing how he was probably going to react. From then on it was just a constant downward plunge, falling faster and faster down the cliff of an oncoming panic attack. 

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, stinging his eyes and staining his jeans. Hands shaking on the steering wheel, the jumble of sound from cars and people, the fact he was about to meet one of the guys he was head over heels for. It was fucking terrifying. He couldn't do this, he had to back out--

The phone rang.

Dream's contact stared him in the face, smug in a way that said _fuck you_ , and he picked up reluctantly. "I'm uh.. I'm here now," came Dream's voice, sounding as if it was going to burst straight out of his chest, "at the, uh, baggage claim." 

Sapnap couldn't control the jolt of electricity thrumming through his very core. "Okay," he breathed deeply. "Okay, I'm walking there now to get you." Closing his car door, he prepared himself for what was about to come. 

The walk seemed daunting, each step weighing him down more and more. It was a very conflicting feeling; he desperately wanted to see Dream, but he was also fucking terrified of the possibilities. 

At the baggage claim, the crowd flitted around. There was so many people that he felt as if he was suffocating. Where the hell was Dream? Most people were fairly short, so he scanned the area for a tall person with blonde hair.

And finally, finally his eyes fell upon him.

His feet moved without his permission. Dream was like a star, his gravity pulling him into orbit, forcing him closer. It seemed like forever to reach him, pushing past the tourists and homebound business workers. But he did reach him, and from then, he stopped.

Dream was more beautiful in person. The camera didn't do him justice. He was taller by a few inches. His shoulders were broad and there was a million freckles to see up close. Then his eyes.. they were captivating, sparkling mischievously. "Hey," came his voice, and Sapnap fell in love with him for the nth time. 

The feeling in his heart was indescribable. It was like biting into a fresh, just out of the oven cookie or pie, the warmth flooding your senses. It was like seeing a breathtaking natural wonder, the rush of just how amazing the Earth was wowing you. He smelled good, Sapnap realized as he leaned closer. He couldn't contain the grin that split his face in two. 

"Dude," was all he could say, and they instantly embraced. It set his entire body on fire. They were in public, in the middle of hundreds of people, but he felt as if they were the only two people left on the planet. Everything about that first hug was perfect. Dream's cheek rested against his hair, his arms coming to rest around Sapnap's waist, squeezing tight. 

"I can't believe you're like, real or something," Dream snorted when they pulled apart. Sapnap nervously laughed, wishing he could go back to that hug. It replayed torturously in his head on an endless loop. 

"I can't believe you aren't just a green blob with a mask," Sapnap teased. Every word felt so stupid. For some reason he could not name, he wanted to impress Dream, despite being fully aware that he wouldn't give a shit about how Sapnap acted. After all, he stuck around willingly for years already. "Come on, let's go--" he paused for a split second, nearly saying 'home', "--to my place." What the hell was going on with his brain? 

Dream replied in agreement, and so they began the walk to his car. "I can't believe I'm actually here. We've known each other for so long, it's weird seeing you in person." 

"I know what you mean," he smiled softly. "I like it, though."

"Me too," he agreed. "I can't wait for George to get here, though. Then we can have our threesome--"

"Dude! Ew!" Sapnap snorted, pretending to be grossed out. But then thoughts flashed in his mind of not so PG things, and he instantly hated Dream for bringing something like that up. "I just wanted a wholesome cuddle pile!"

It was so easy to slip into comfortable conversation, even as they slid into the car. There was no awkward pauses or silence between them, just a constant string of their usual banter and flirting. The flitting heat in his belly grew with each glance they shared, those green eyes devilish. It felt like the universe was playing some cruel trick on him. 

The drive to his home was painfully slow due to the horrendous traffic of Houston that seemed to never stop no matter the time and day. Even Dream caught onto it. "I've never seen traffic this awful," he laughed.

"It's always like this." he grumbled in response to that. 

And though it was at his own expense, seeing Dream laugh and smile was probably the best feeling in the entire world. The car felt too small and suffocating at the moment. The presence of him filled up every little nook and cranny, overwhelming. Sapnap could smell him, he could feel the warmth radiating from his body, and if he reached over the center console, he could hold his hand.

But despite the thoughts plaguing his mind, he didn't. 

His apartment complex wasn't too fancy or anything. It was simple, middle-class, and had just enough space for him to live comfortably. Once he helped Dream with his luggage and got them situated, it started to feel a little awkward.

They sat close on the couch, close enough to bump knees, and Sapnap had no fucking clue why. It was nice, of course it was, but it sent his brain into a frenzy of emotions he really didn't feel like handling at the moment. His best friend's entire being felt so inviting, yet so intimidating at the same time. He didn't even know what to do.

When he glanced at him, they made eye contact. It felt like a very, very embarrassing eternity -- in reality it must have been only a second long. It was _weird_. Over FaceTime and other calls with facecams on, he could stare into his eyes all he wanted without actually have to make eye contact. Those eyes had always been too captivating for their own good.

In person, nothing was the same. If he wanted to stare at Dream, he risked getting caught. If he wanted to stare into those green depths, he had to suffer the consequences of.. well, being extremely awkward. 

Dream burst out laughing, and Sapnap followed because it was kind of awkwardly funny. "I'm so glad this is happening," Dream wheezed out. "That we're getting to meet and stuff, y'know? Come here man." Then they were hugging for the second time.

It was a little strange, having to twist to make it a full-on hug rather than a side hug, but it was worth it. That warmth enveloped his body once again. It was their own little bubble, static running through his veins—

The ding from his phone ruined it all, and they pulled apart.

It was George, letting them know he was about to board the plane and would arrive sometime around ten or eleven PM, which meant nearly half a day of being stuck alone with Dream. Listen, okay— it wasn’t a _bad_ thing, he just wasn’t sure if his heart or brain were prepared. 

Dream read the same text, and groaned aloud. “That’s gonna take forever!” He exclaimed. Sapnap realized that yeah, it was gonna take forever. Even though he would add to the whole inner turmoil thing tenfold, George was an important part of the both of them. He completed their dynamic trio. Besides, he couldn’t wait to be able to hug George, and Dream and George at the same time, if it meant he could be selfish and enjoy the feeling it gave him.

Instead of saying any of these confusing feelings, he opted for a joke.

“Am I not enough, Dreamie-poo?”

Maybe some things were better left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this chapter was okay for u guys :^) george will come next chapter heheh
> 
> chapter title from [“like you do” by joji](%E2%80%9C)


	4. 4 | rack my head for another joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There was an arm on his own bicep, pulling him closer, and they were hugging then, and it was the best thing in the world at the moment. All those worries melted away when he was encased there in his best friend's arm. The Waterwall rushed behind them, the moon rose higher and higher as the sky turned, and he let himself relax._
> 
> _If he couldn't have Dream in love, he could at least let himself have him like this._
> 
> _"And we get to have a cuddle pile?" he teased gently, letting his head rest against Dream's collarbone._
> 
> _"We'll get to have a cuddle pile," Dream agreed, laughing, and Sapnap could feel the rumble in his chest, feel his warm breath against his scalp._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this superrr long wait

Somehow, Sapnap and Dream found things to do to pass the time.

First, they battled it out in Mario Kart -- the only thing Sapnap was better than Dream at. He rubbed his sweet, sweet victory all in Dream's face (and laughing endlessly each time he said "Oh, come on now!"). It was a little cliche, but he didn't care if it meant he got to spend time with one of his favorite people in the world. And sometimes he'd look over, and he would bask in the warm sunlight that was Dream, all gold-spun locks and handsome smile. He was the light in the room.

It made his heart ache in some odd way. Nostalgic, almost, like the days before it was the "Dream Team", when it was Dream and Sapnap, and maybe Bad or Alyssa sometimes, too. They had their own little bubble and world, the same way it seemed Dream and George did on stream, and he'd be lying to himself if there wasn't some sort of stupid jealousy there. Though off stream, it was the three of them encased together in this dreamy headspace only they could understand. It was enough to sate those pinpricks of jealousy. 

"Hey, you hungry?" Sapnap asked then, already devising a plan to eat something. Dream put down his controller on the little coffee table, and leaned back leisurely. The smile on his face was so damn inviting. 

"Sure," he shrugged 

"Well..." he thought for a moment. "There's this taqueria that has some bomb ass fajitas." 

"A what?" Dream laughed. Oh, he forgot that Dream wasn't _local_ here, and snorted. 

"A Mexican restaurant, dumbass," Sapnap swatted him across the head. Dream agreed, and they loaded up into his car once again. The closeness was fucking suffocating. It felt like every bone in his body was made of jelly and warmth and everything good every time he was so close to him, and all he wanted to do was _kiss him_.

Driving through the city made him realize how shitty it probably looked here compared to where Dream lived in Orlando, what with the barred windows and homeless people and random teens smoking weed on the streets. It was nice, though; it was home. The taqueria in question was a little extension on a gas station, advertising tacos, tamales, tortas, and sopas, and he reveled in the comfort of one of his favorite places ever. 

It was small inside, having only two booths, a counter to order, and a little Coca-Cola refrigerator with some _coca mexicanas_. He pulled out two of them, setting them on the counter. "Beef or chicken?" he asked Dream.

"Uh... beef?" 

Sapnap scoffed, "Lame. Chicken is obviously superior." to which he received a punch in the arm. Once he ordered from the sweet middle-aged lady who always remembered his name, they sat in one of the booths. The seats were started to crack open, and the table was a little wobbly, but sitting there with Dream made it feel like this strange sense of home. It was a little hilarious how out of place Dream looked suddenly, some white Florida dude in the middle of Houston. 

"This better be good, Sapnap, I'm not sure that I always trust your judgement."

Sapnap rolled his eyes. "I promise you, it's so good. You will never want Taco Bell ever again. Then you can make fun of George for missing out!" 

Oh yeah, George. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time - 6:02 PM - and felt his heart fill to the brim with pure excitement. 

They ate the fajitas which, Sapnap thought with his huge inflated ego, were fucking amazing and Dream totally did agree with him.

Evening came quick, and they decided to spend it driving around. Even though Sapnap knew his wallet would regret it when he had to spend extra gas money, he could care less. Downtown was quite pretty at night despite the lack of stars or anything. He showed Dream some of his favorite stores and restaurants, and also some of the ones he hated. It was nice to sit there and show him around, give him some insight to his life. It was nearly 8 PM when they reached his second final destination - Waterwall Park.

It was a little chilly with the late-winter-early-spring night, but the chill was welcome. The grass was dewy, and the sky was clear. The rushing of the water was the only noise besides the few people there talking.

The Waterwall had been one of his favorite places to go. It was essentially what it sounded like -- a huge wall of rushing water, but it was beautiful and calming. They sat close on the grass, and Sapnap laid back on the grass, Dream following suit. He stared up at the sky, breathing deeply. A serenity unlike anything he'd ever felt entered him at the moment. Next to him, Dream breathed quietly, and he chanced a glance. 

Dream's eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering against his freckled cheeks. His skin sparkled in the park lights. His plush lips were parted ever so slightly, and all Sapnap could say, so stupidly, was, "This is one of my favorite places to go.'

"I see why," he murmured. "S'nice." 

His eyes didn't open. Every bad thought was whisked away. In their own pocket of time and space, together and alone. Dream shifted then, turning on his side, facing Sapnap, and through half-lidded eyes, he stared at him. It almost felt like cheating, without George there. But if you couldn't have both, was it okay to settle for one?

"I'm glad I came," Dream said it like it was a secret. There was no smile or worry on his face, just an unmatched softness that he'd never seen before, "like, really."

Sapnap turned on his side then, too, and huffed out a little laugh and a smile. Dream smiled at him like he knew something he didn't, then. "Me too. I just-" but he couldn't bring himself to finish without feeling guilty. For a moment, something flashed across Dream's eyes like he knew exactly what he meant. "wish George could be here already, too."

"Me too," Dream sighed, closing his eyes again. Sapnap went back to staring because it was hard not to. This close, he could see every little blemish and scar on his skin. There were some stray hairs growing back on his jawline and above his lip, and his eyelashes were long and pretty. "I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship."

His eyes shot wide open then. "What?" he exclaimed.

Dream smiled shyly, exhaling softly through his nose. "Oh, come on, you know what I mean. Meeting George and all."

Trying to relax, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, scrunching up his nose. "No, you-- you didn't ruin anything. At first I was jealous but now.. it's us three. The Dream Team. He was the missing puzzle piece," and it was true, because George completed some absolute primal longing within him that could not be sated with even Dream alone. Maybe that was his teenage angst. Maybe it wasn't. But if there was one thing he knew, he loved him just as much. 

Their dynamic off camera was something he learned to appreciate. He held it above all else in life. It was comforting and familiar. Something about the way the two men trusted him with all that they had, enough to know every personal detail about them down to the nitty-gritty of it all, made his heart swell in pure unadulterated joy. Dream and him had been some sort of dynamic duo before, and George was just what they needing to glue them together. 

"I get it. He.. means a lot to me," Dream admitted quietly. Sapnap sucked in a breath, feeling tears well up. "You, too." Oh. Him too. It wasn't said like an afterthought. Dream was here, his heart kneeling before him and confessing in all its naked glory. He knew George meant a lot to Dream. The way he spoke of him, comforted him, spoke _to_ him, was proof of that. George was difficult sometimes, a locket that had to be pried open, but Dream was the heat that softened him enough to spill out. 

They were in this daze of love then and there. It clouded his mind like smoke and he couldn't bother to try and see past it. His heart ached a little, wishing things could be like this forever. "You both mean a lot to me, too," he spoke softly, like it was a secret, even though it wasn't. Sapnap always had worn his heart on his sleeve. "I'm happy you got to come visit."

"It's gonna be the best with George," Dream replied quietly. Sapnap hummed his agreement, breathing deeply.

There was an arm on his own bicep, pulling him closer, and they were hugging then, and it was the best thing in the world at the moment. All those worries melted away when he was encased there in his best friend's arm. The Waterwall rushed behind them, the moon rose higher and higher as the sky turned, and he let himself relax. 

If he couldn't have Dream in love, he could at least let himself have him like this.

"And we get to have a cuddle pile?" he teased gently, letting his head rest against Dream's collarbone. 

"We'll get to have a cuddle pile," Dream agreed, laughing, and Sapnap could feel the rumble in his chest, feel his warm breath against his scalp. 

They had left the park around 9 and drove straight to the airport, deciding to wait on George there because the drive home and back would be too long. The airport was busy as usual, bustling with people from all over the world. Dream stifled a smile then. "I can't wait to see how much shorter George is than me," Sapnap joked.

"If he's taller than you, I'm not gonna believe it," Dream laughed loudly. They sat on a bench, squished close together. Sapnap bounced his leg, unable to sit still because he was about to meet George. George, one of his best friends. Their phones vibrated at the same time, and they nearly jumped out of their skin. 

"Holy shit he's here," Sapnap said, still in disbelief. The baggage claim was crowded and they had to push past tons of people, but they finally saw a familiar gray hoodie and pale skin. George was staring at his phone, eyebrows pulled together adorably. His luggage was stationary next to him, and he fumbled with the nametag on it.

"George!" Dream exclaimed. There was no running to meet him or anything, but by the time he finally laid eyes on them, they were already barreling into him for a group hug. 

"Holy shit--" George gasped, muffled from his face being smushed into Dream's chest. Sapnap's arms were intertwining with Dream's across his shoulders and waist, pulling his smaller form closer. George laughed at their enthusiasm, finally wrapping his arms around their waists too. "Was Sapnap not enough for you, Dream?"

"Hey!" Sapnap swatted him across the back of the head, and holy shit his hair was so soft. He instantly wanted to run his hands through it. 

"It just wasn't the same without you, Georgie," Dream's grin was mischievous. The trio pulled apart then, and George picked up his suitcase. "you're the third pea to our pod."

"Ew," he rolled his eyes, and Sapnap got to see that absolutely gorgeous smile in person. It took up his whole face, and his eyes crinkled cutely. And, of course, just as he suspected, George was _shorter_. Which he obviously had to point out-- "You're shorter than me!"

"Oh my god, actually shut the fuck up," George defended. "It's just height."

Dream wheezed loudly, patting George on the head. "You're so tiny. Like, seriously, and you're the oldest, too?"

"Where's my kiss, Gogy?" Sapnap cooed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. George glared at him through his dark eyelashes, rolling his eyes with that cute disbelieving smile of his. 

Sapnap reveled in the familiar banter they fell into. While Dream and George argued like an old married couple, he watched them fondly. These were his boys no matter what he felt. He loved them so damn much, he realized. George was much skinnier than himself and Dream, and shorter of course, and paler, too. There was some horrendous stubble on his chin and upper lip but it was very much endearing. The way he had to look up at Dream a little to talk to him because he was a fucking giant was absolutely adorable. 

"Okay guys, shut up. We should go home because it's late and I'm hungry." Sapnap stated matter-of-factly. They paused their argument to look at him. 

"Yes, please," George groaned, feigning extreme hunger. "That flight was _so_ fucking long, you have no idea." His accent was a hundred times cuter in person. 

In the car, Dream and George sat close together in the backseat, talking and laughing with Sapnap. The McDonalds close by sounded amazing, so they decided to go through the drive-thru there. George complained about how American McDonalds had nothing on England's, much to Sapnap's absolute horror. Even though it was kind of the shittiest food on Earth, he would defend it vehemently. 

George stared out the window, enamored by the difference between his home and America. Sapnap pointed out places he knew to him and told random stories as he drove back to his apartment, ready to chill and watch movies with his best friends. Each time he looked in the rearview mirror, his heart jumped.

It was so weird to hear their voices and match it to their facial expressions and body language in person. Like how Dream fiddled with his hands while talking, and George liked to listen quietly and shifted towards Dream most of the time. That funny feeling of guilt creeped back into his mind, though. They were probably just happy to come see their best friend, but he was there crushing heavily on both of them.

It ate him up; he was terrified of scaring them off or making a bad impression. He couldn't help the attraction that he felt towards them. It was as if there was some other worldly magnetic force pulling him into them, keeping him there for good, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he knew was this: he was fucked. 

They helped George with his luggage and then decided to settle in on the couch for a movie. "Cuddle pile?" Dream suggested, winking at them as he came from the bathroom after changing into comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. Sapnap sat on one side of the couch, leaning back with his legs pulled up and to the side. George was next to him, and the only one sat like a normal person. Dream fell into George's side, one arm around him and a head on his shoulder.

Laughing, George weakly shoved him. "Shut up."

"Boys, boys," Sapnap said. "I have to start the movie now, shut the fuck up."

There was space on both sides of the couch, but the three of them sat close either way. Sapnap let himself sink into the couch and warmth of George's side. In the darkness of the living room, his cheeks flushed at the thought that he was almost cuddling with his crushes. Throughout the movie, George kept yawning until eventually, his head fell onto Sapnap's shoulder.

His heart thudded against his chest like a drum, and he tensed up. What the fuck. Looking above the mess of brown hair causing a thousand issues in his brain and heart, he met Dream's eyes. He looked... soft. The way he looked at Sapnap, and then back down to the sleeping man between them. It did something absolutely funny to his stomach. "I can't believe he fell asleep," Sapnap giggled quietly. "What a loser."

"Honestly," Dream stifled a laugh, and they both looked back to the movie. 

This was what he wished he could have all of the time -- the simple domesticity of Dream and George, snuggled up with him on the couch. It was so comforting being this close with them both. Despite the worry swirling about in his head, he let himself relax. It was okay to be like this as friends. If George was uncomfortable he would've moved away from them.

Slowly, he let himself drift off to sleep.

Sapnap was the second one to wake up.

On the TV, another movie was playing, some random one that automatically came on. George was watching it, blinking tiredly at the screen. Dream was asleep next to him, mouth open slightly and arm still over George's shoulder. That was when he realized George was still resting on his shoulder. 

"Morning," he said softly, and to his dismay, George shot up. 

"Oh, good morning," he laughed awkwardly. His voice was still groggy with sleep, so he couldn't have been awake too long. "Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It's fine." mumbled Sapnap honestly. "How's America so far?"

George snorted, rolling his eyes. "Lame. But I guess it's okay, if you guys are here." His voice was softer on the last part. It wasn't often George spoke of his real feelings, and it made Sapnap happy that he decided to be a little honest at least. "Are you.. okay? From the past few weeks?"

Oh, right. He totally forgot about how distant he'd gotten. The truth was that the two of them coming erased most of those bad feelings, though not completely, it was enough to patch a few holes in his heart. So he shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that. "Yeah, I guess so since you guys came to visit now."

George smiled softly. Dream chose that minute to blink his eyes open, stretching his legs and arms. "Good morning," he groaned, sitting up. "How long have you guys been awake?"

"A few minutes," Sapnap said, at the same time George said, "an hour."

"Damn, couldn't even wake me up, huh?" Dream teased. 

Sapnap smiled. He was okay for the most part, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been kinda sick and stressed, and got a major writers block, can you tell i suck at dialogue yet? ;) 
> 
> hope this made up for it! thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos, i didn't expect any of this! every one motivates me to keep writing!
> 
> [chapter title from "chicken" by your neighbors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-NyTtDsrxU)


End file.
